<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diamond by parallel_crooked_lines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207006">Diamond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines'>parallel_crooked_lines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pink Floyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Raising a Child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger Waters and Syd Barrett have isolated themselves from the world. One day, a strange girl shows up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Syd Barrett/Roger Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I posted this sooner than I thought, this is my first fic for this pairing so I'm excited!</p><p>Lex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger and Syd were a couple that kept themselves hidden away, for several reasons. 1) They were both men, and that wasn’t really accepted, 2) Syd had a lot of problems that other people didn’t understand, and 3) Roger didn’t tend to get along with people. Three reasons were enough for them to hide away from society, make their own food, and take care of themselves. Remain off the grid. It worked for them. It was an easy life.</p><p>Until one day, something extraordinary happened.</p><p>A girl showed up.</p><p>A very young girl.</p><p>She walked very slowly up to their tiny cottage, and she was crying. She had diamonds in her hair.</p><p>Syd ran over and picked her up. </p><p>“Oh you poor thing,” he said. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you now.”</p><p>Roger watched his lover from inside fondly. Syd was great with kids. </p><p>Syd ran his hands through the girl’s hair. He was going to take care of her. This would be his and Roger’s daughter.</p><p>After Syd found her a place to sleep Roger turned on him.</p><p>“We can’t keep her,” he said. “She might be dangerous.”</p><p>Syd frowned. “But did you see her?! She’s just a little girl,” he said.</p><p>Roger couldn’t bear to see Syd so sad.</p><p>“Oh alright,” he said. </p><p>Syd smiled.</p><p>Roger pulled him into a hug and kissed his temple. And they both looked over to where the girl was sleeping on the couch.</p><p>“Let’s call her Diamond,” Roger said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is kind of stupid I know but whatever</p><p>Lex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger and Syd watched Diamond grow up perfectly normally, until the age of ten. She walked and talked normally, she hit every developmental milestone, she even made friends with animals. But at her tenth birthday party that Syd had set up for just the three of them, something very strange and extraordinary happened.</p><p>“Alright I’ve got the cake!” said Syd, bringing out a tray with a small cake on it. The cake was thick and had heavy chocolate ice cream, and it looked very home-made and delicious.</p><p>And yet, despite all of Syd’s hard work, the moment the cake was placed down on the table, it vanished into thin air.</p><p>Both Syd and Diamond spent the next 3 hours crying, their day had been ruined.</p><p>The next strange thing to happen was on Diamond’s eleventh birthday. Except this time, it was the present to disappear. </p><p>The next year, it was the cake to disappear again.</p><p>The pattern kept repeating itself year after year.</p><p>But when Diamond was 17, Roger lost his patience.</p><p>“This fucking thing keeps happening every fucking year and all it does is make you two cry why can’t it just fucking stop we’ve got to fucking do something about it!!” he yelled, practically traumatising both Diamond and Syd.</p><p>Diamond started crying. “What’s wrong with me…” she croaked.</p><p>“Oh baby nothing’s wrong with you,” said Syd, soothing his daughter.</p><p>“We’ll figure it out,” Roger said, having calmed himself down, “Somehow.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>